Speechless
by Top Magician Fran
Summary: Some days are so perfect that they leave you speechless. Others... are not. Some days everything is taken from you. Some days really can leave you speechless.  Pairings: Klaine, cannon pairings,  Warning: Mature themes
1. Speechless

Hey everyone! This is my first Glee fan fiction I've ever written. I'm really nervous and I hope I do well. Please leave comments and reviews, they are a massive inspiration to me and help motivate my lazy ass.

**Legal ****Shit**** Obligations: **Surprise! I don't own Glee. Shocking I know… I just invest emotionally in the lives of fictional characters.

He knew there were people worse off than him. People starving somewhere in the world. People fighting wars or being exploited. He knew all this, "But still! Is it too much to ask for my hair to cooperate for picture day?" Kurt Hummel groaned into the mirror trying to smooth down and unruly cowlick. It seemed that today of all days his otherwise perfect hair had decided to stage a little rebellion.

Back at McKinley year book photos were dreaded nightmares for glee students but here at Dalton, being a Warbler meant something. "And I'm not going to letting an ungrateful tuff spoil this for me! After all I've done, countless hours conditioning and brushing, this is how I'm repaid." He let out a heavy sigh and broke out the big guns, extra strength super hold hair glue. "At least it's in the back so it won't look too terrible."

Getting up from his desk in his room he made his way over to his coat rack to grab his blazer. While he never was a fan of Dalton's insistence on uniform, it did save him time in the morning to devote to other areas of vanity. His skin was moisturized, his lips glosses ever so slightly, and finally his hair was under control.

"Wonderful job Mr. Hummel… another success. A cheerful and familiar voice said from his door way. Blaine walked over to his friend with a look of bemusement, a look Kurt both loved and hated.

"Are you making fun of my perfection Mr. Anderson? Jealousy is not a good color on you." Kurt smirked in a flirty way, grabbing his bag so he and Blaine could leave. "One of the few things…" He said quietly walking past the dapper male and out into the hall way.

*oOo*

Now it is a tradition, like everything else at the school, that yearbook photos were taken on the first Saturday after winter break. This way any late transfer students were included as well as no classes would be interrupted. This of course meant getting up early on a morning most students would rather pass by in blissful sleep. Kurt, who had always been an earlier riser, was not so much disappointed by this as he was by the complete and utter lack of effort by his classmates to look presentable. Wes' hair was messy, David's tie was ever so crooked, and they were the lightest offenders.

"Honestly, it's only 9 a.m.. That's hardly earlier at all! This is for the year book! Our children will look at these someday." Kurt said in a voice borderline outrage. Blaine only shrugged, he could understand why his friend was excited but he didn't let himself get caught up in it.

"It's just not a big deal to some people. Besides, it will just make you look all the nicer." Blaine said in an attempted to sooth Kurt's fuming. He did notice how nice Kurt looked today, well he always looked nice, but he just seemed to be glowing. "It's kinda cute how passionate you are about this."

Kurt smiled at the compliment, blushing slightly, "Well this will be my first non-graffitied yearbook picture and I wish people took it a bit more seriously." He crossed his legs as he sat down on a plush chair in the senior common, the room was full of Warblers waiting for the photographer. He and Blaine had secluded themselves in a corner so they could avoid getting in anyone setting ups way.

"I'm glad you don't lower your standards for your friends…" Blaine joked as he idly flipped threw a book on a shelf, earning a glare from Kurt. He was so much fun to tease, he loved the way it brought even more of a flush to his already rosy cheeks. Not that he would ever admit that.

*oOo*

Once pictures were underway it had not taken all that long to finish them. Many of the students filed out back to their dorms to go back to sleep or perhaps study while since they were already up. Kurt and Blaine however decided to go into town for some coffee and an early lunch.

"All and all I would say that was a success, no wardrobe malfunctions, no hair sticking up, no blemishes…" Kurt smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Well not for me anyway." He had agreed to keep his uniform on even though it was the weekend and they were in town, once Blaine was hungry he knew he'd have no time to change. A hungry Blaine was a crabby one, which wasn't all together uncute, if a bit dangerous.

Blaine mumbled something before he took a bite of a sandwich from the cafe they were at currently. Je Mange, one of Kurt's favorite places to pass his time when he wasn't busy. Small and out of the way with a vaguely French feel.

Chuckling as he picked at a scone Kurt let his eyes wander over his curly haired companion. Even with Lettuce on his collar he still managed to make Kurt's heart beat fast. This specific lunch outing had marked the 35th time they had gone out together as, sadly, friends. Kurt wasn't sure if there was a time frame before one was permanently placed in the 'friend zone' but he felt it fast approaching.

"You know… there is a movie playing down at the Rivolli that I've been wanting to see. You up for that?" Kurt smiled, trying to look charming. Movies were the perfect place to get closer without seeming like he was trying to hard. Not that this relationship, or lack there of, needed any more subtle. The way it seemed to be dragged out felt like a bad Tuesday night drama.

"Of course, that sounds nice." Blaine smiled, his dapperness restored after a bit of food. IN truth Blaine was also a bit frustrated by the lack of progression, while he clearly had feelings for Kurt, the younger man didn't seem to take the hint. Perhaps getting him alone in the dark would speed things up. That thought then led to many non-family friendly thoughts to drift through his curly head. "Really..really..nice.." He said dreamily to himself.

*oOo*

"Ok I'll get the popcorn, you get our seats. Somewhere in the back would be most preferable." Kurt said with a commanding, yet playful voice. Blaine could only smile and salute him before he walked into the theater. "I swear… that boy" Kurt sighed and got in line for concessions. He glanced around the retro styled movie house. It was in serious need of renovation inside and out, but it still held a bit of charm that kept people coming. Well that and highly discounted prices. Kurt's real complaint were the creepy people who were regulars. They looked harmless but they always gave Kurt a bad feeling.

"One large popcorn and two waters please. Oh! And pack of Red Vines." Kurt smiled as pretty girl at the counter took his order. She looked to be his age and really the only reason Kurt even noticed was because she was the only person he'd seen who could pull off the hideous orange blazers the employees had to wear.

After paying and taking his concessions he made his way into the theater and up to the back row to meet with Blaine. The older man grinned as he took the Red Vinces from Kurt, who just rolled his eyes. If he ever looked as happy to see him as he was to see the candy then Kurt could die a happy man.

The movie its self was less than thrilling, the only relatively good part was a slightly starting scene which causes Kurt to jump and cling to Blaine, and stay there. Not that either seemed to mind, which both boys took as a good sign in their own minds. But even that blessed moment had to end as Kurt's bladder shook him from his happiness and forced him to leave Blaine's side.

"Bathroom, be right back…" He whispered and made his way out.

*oOo*

Kurt made sure to wash his hands and check his hair in the mirror after the deed was done. Still looking absolutely perfect he decided that he was just going to jump the gun and tell Blaine his feelings. He had gotten nowhere these past months and being a Hummel meant taking action! With a nod to himself turned on his heel to leave.

*oOo*

Blaine was beginning to worry, Kurt had been gone for a good 10 minutes, but that gave him plenty of time to gather his resolve. Yes today he was sure would be the day he'd ask the boy out. "Just as soon s he gets back…."

Ten minutes turned to 20, then 30 and Now Blaine was forced to leave and search for Kurt. "Kurt?" he called out in the lobby looking around. No one was around save for the girl at the concession stand, who was texting not really watching for anyone. "KURT?" He called a bit louder.

*oOo*

It was hard to move, his whole body hurt. He heard his name but words wouldn't come out. He felt himself slipping in and out. Why was the room spinning?

*oOo*

When Blaine found him, there was silence then screaming, then movement. Things whizzed by in a flurry of events that he couldn't even remember. The only thing his mind could process was the image of Kurt Hummel, bleeding on the dirty bathroom floor. It wasn't until Kurt was taken to the hospital did he even realize he was crying.

**Author Notes: **So as much as I love a good fluffy Klaine Fic, I love dark angsty ones more. This is not going to be a happy skip through the flowers, but I hope I do well. Please do leave reviews on what you think. I'm also looking for a beta reader to help me. I have no confidence in myself haha.

Thanks for your time!


	2. Quiet

**Chapter 2!** I'm going to try and update as much as possible before I find myself without ideas or get ;azy. It happens way too often. Ugh… well here we go! The next part of this delightful after school special…

**Legal Shit Obligations**: Surprise! I don't own Glee. Shocking I know… I just invest emotionally in the lives of fictional characters.

He didn't know how long he had been lying on the floor before someone found him, he was cold and numb all over. He felt broken and he couldn't remember why. His head was fuzzy and he felt himself blacking out.

All Kurt Hummel could remember as he was rushed to the hospital was the worried voices that surrounded him. His eyes felt too heavy to open and his body refused to respond to his commands. There was a pressure on his throat but he didn't know what it was. To him the entire world seemed to pass by in a blur and he could do nothing.

*oOo*

Blaine sat in the lobby of the hospital for hours, but it felt like days. The paramedics had already questioned him about Kurt and how to contact his family. All he could do now was sit and stare at the pastel colored walls of the quiet lobby. Seeing people come in and out, even though they all seemed sick or injured, none of them seemed as dead as Kurt had looked. That image was burned into his mind like a brand. Kurt's body crumpled on the floor, broken, beaten, his clothes stained with blood and disheveled. He tried to push back the thoughts, but in the dark corners of his mind he saw it.

A commotion and someone calling his name snapped him out of his reflection. Standing above him was Kurt's father and the rest of his family. Burt had run over to the desk and was demanding to be told what happened. Carol was standing beside him, trying to calm him, although she looked just as pale. It had been Finn who had spoken to him.

"Blaine, what the hell happened dude?" he looked nervous and confused, out of place. His hands were clenched into fists like he was holding himself bad. He seemed to be on the verge of punching someone or ready to cry and right now all he wanted was answers.

"I don't know…" Blaine said in a voice that was barely audible, he cleared his throat and shook his head, "I don't know." He repeated, stronger this time. He had to strong and pull himself together. Kurt's family needed answers and even though he couldn't give them any he at least wanted to support them as best he could.

"We were at the movies and he went to the bathroom, when he didn't come back I got worried." He bit his lip, "I should have looked sooner…" he suppressed shudder, feeling regret could wait.

Both boys turned quickly to see Burt almost grab the receptionist, "I want to see my boy!" he said, barely suppressing his anxiety and rage. "Someone hurt him and I want to see him! Now!" his eyes were steely and focused but Blaine could his legs shake. He couldn't even being to imagine what was going through the man's head right now.

"Please sir… the doctors are still examining him. I promise to let you know the second they are done." The woman said in a calm yet compassionate voice.

"Yes dear…we have to be calm and wait." Carole said to her husband, although it sounded like she needed to convince herself as well. She lead her husband to the chairs near Blaine and Finn and sat down. An oppressing silence fell over the group, no one looked at the others. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

*oOo*

It wasn't until around 7p.m. that a doctor came into the waiting area to get Burt and the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family. Blaine glanced at Carole and Burt for permission to go with them, begging with his eyes. A simple nod was his answer; no one seemed to trust their voices today.

His heart was pounding as they walked; each step that bought him closer to Kurt made that horrible image come stronger into his head. His resolve faded as they stood outside his room, he barely registered the doctor telling them that Kurt was sedated and wouldn't be able to talk to them. His whole body felt tense, like it could snap apart.

Burt was the first to go in, no longer able to hold himself back, Carole followed after him and set out a gasp of shock that turned into a muffled sob. Finn just stood by the door and looked in, his face white. Blaine gathered himself and peered in as well, standing behind Kurt's taller brother.

"Oh…" A small sound escaped his mouth before he clamped it shut. Kurt was lying in a hospital bed, there were stiches on his forehead and his faced was bruised and cut. Blaine could see that his arm was in a sling and there was an I.V. in his other arm which rested on top of his covers. A respirator was hooked up to him, but Blaine couldn't look at it, he turned his head away and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. Seeing Kurt look like that, looking so dead, so pale was too much.

"What's wrong with him Doc…" Burt's voice sounded strained. He was softly running his hand over Kurt's hair, his eyes never leaving his son's face. The doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well the most serious injuries were to his head, it seems like he was slammed into the wall several times, and his esophagus was also damaged, like he was choked or perhaps held tightly by his neck. This also is restricting his air flow so that's why we have him on a respirator." Blaine now noticed the bruises on the young singer's neck, ugly and purple. "His shoulder is merely sprained most likely from being held in a high stress position." He let out a sigh, "He also has some bruising on his ribs but thankfully nothing was broken. But..."

"Mr. Hummel…" A woman stood at the door of the room and everyone turned to her, "I'm detective Linda Everest, I'm with the special victims unit, and I need to have a word with you outside." She looked serious and Blaine felt his stomach start to churn.

"About what…" Burt said in a careful voice, leaving his son's bedside to talk to the detective. "Special victims unit… like on tv? What is this about?" His voice seemed to be rising with a sense of panic. Carole rushed over but he shook his head, she nodded and she returned to stroking Kurt's hand.

"I think it best if you step out into the hall." The detective noticed the two minors in the room and felt it best to discuss the matter away from them. Burt gave a slow nod and followed her out. There was another long silence that stretched on for several minutes then a raised voice and a sudden slam.

All three people jumped, Blaine and Fin were the first to the door to see a crying Burt Hummel's fist bleeding, the wall next to him was dented and the nurses around them were all staring in wide eyed freight. The detective was looking away in sympathy, "I'll be back later after you've had some time…" she walked way and looked visible tired.

Finn awkwardly walked over to Burt, who was now showing away a nurse trying to look at his hand, and led him back into the room. The sick feeling in Blaine's stomach returned when he saw the look in Mr. Hummel's eyes.

**Author Notes: **_Oh dear, I'm sorta disappointed by how this chapter came out. My writing style is still trying to find a set pattern so I'm having trouble pacing the events. But yes_…

_So dramatic. Next chapter we learn what happened to Kurt and perhaps he'll even wake up. I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit of, I'm trying my hardest haha. Again, please leave reviews and tell me what you think. I also enjoy speculation so go ahead and put that too. Message me with any questions or if you'd like to be a beta reader for me. _


End file.
